


pwp初体验

by diver366



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diver366/pseuds/diver366
Summary: Just the first sex experience between two boys.





	pwp初体验

1.

[蓝甲虫的交配期到了。]

 

在海梅·雷耶斯为最近自己早起洗内裤的次数增多而烦恼后，卡基达在他脑子里说道。

[什么？你从没告诉过我有这种事情！]

[你也没问过我。]

[噢少来了，交配期是怎么回事，我是该像真正的甲虫一般去找另一个甲虫交配吗？]

[不。你只需要像人类一样交配就行了，如果你不想总是起床洗内裤的话，我建议你找个对象解决一下。建立起稳固的交配关系后，交配期所带来的冲击就不再这么强烈了。]

[我只是个高中生！我要怎么解决这种问题？]

[巴特·艾伦，过去的脉冲，现在的闪电小子。很明显，你忘了你的男朋友。]

[我——他只是个孩子！]

[但他是你的男朋友。男朋友有义务帮助你的交配问题。并且前不久，他刚过了14周岁生日。这意味着从逻辑上说，他并不是个孩子。]

[……]

海梅瞬间就语塞了。

[海梅·雷耶斯，你的体温在升高，你——]

[闭嘴，卡基达。]

 

尽管卡基达这么说了，尽管早起洗内裤快要成为一个习惯，早起带来的恶果是他在课上屡屡打瞌睡；尽管海梅并非不渴望着与巴特的接触——停下，停下！他只是个孩子！比我要小！而我也还只是个高中生！

[你不必担心知识储备的问题，我会指导你的。]

[闭嘴吧。]

 

2.

“海梅！”

在海梅日常与邪恶的（？）内心声音作斗争时，巴特来到他眼前——

“哇……”噢。海梅把惊呼的后半部分吞了回去。

巴特目前就读于与海梅同一所学校的初中部。加里克夫妇以及艾伦夫妇都一致认为让巴特像个同龄少年般上学会让巴特更好地融入现在的时代，然后巴特主动要求就读海梅所在的学校。

当然，从中心城到埃尔帕索的路程对巴特而言，根本不是问题。

 

“你不能在学校里用你的能力。我告诉过你很多遍了。”海梅稳下心绪，悄声对巴特说道。

“我打赌肉眼不能跟上我的踪迹。”巴特叉腰自豪道。

“嘿，巴特，听我的。这不关乎你的能力有多杰出。你也知道，像大都会的路易斯莲恩、你奶奶艾瑞斯这样杰出的记者可比你想象的多得是了。”

“好吧……”巴特看上去就要被海梅说服了，他的目光在海梅身上游移着，然后忽然那浅绿的眸子瞬间放大。巴特笑了。“……除非你给我个吻。”

“……巴特？你知道现在在什么地方……？”海梅的叹息快要实体化了。

“我知道。”巴特眨了眨眼，调皮地笑了。“我亲你也是可以的。”

海梅没来得及消化巴特的话语，就感到他年龄小的男朋友双手挽住他的肩部，把他往旁边厚密的窗帘一推；两人就这样消失在众人的视线里。

这是他们交往后的第一次深吻。巴特的舌头钻了进来，软滑的触感相当好。

舌头如主人，异常多动。

海梅被这个想法逗笑了。他尝试不要笑出声来打搅这个深吻，他伸出手抱住了巴特的腰。

但这个吻还是被打断了——“你口袋有东西戳到我了。”

海梅往下看，然后不用一秒他就意识到这是什么现象，一个最近困扰他每个早上的现象。

该死。

“噢，我，圣甲虫又来了。”海梅在说话时，假装很自然地推开了巴特。

[海梅·雷耶斯你的谎话真是糟透了。]

[反正你的形象没好过。帮我掩盖一下。]

[我真该在你们亲吻的时候就阻止你是不是？]

“你看。”海梅拨开右手的手袖，蓝色的甲虫装甲显露出来。“卡基达总是会自顾自地变装，不顾我的意愿，真恼人。”

没等巴特说些什么，海梅就以上课时间快到了为由结束话题。

 

上课铃响起。

然而海梅却只能顶着同桌询问的眼光，趁老师没进教室前跑去了厕所。

关上厕所门，海梅望着下身几乎没有缓解的势头叹了口气。

[你为何不直接告诉巴特？]

[我不想伤到他。]

[噢——你担心过早的非强暴的性爱行为会伤到一个拥有快速痊愈力的神速者？这想法很天才。]

[我有时候真想直接把你摘掉，让我们同归于尽算了。]

[生活可没那么简单。]卡基-达变得更人性化了——它最近学会了冷笑话。海梅对此毫无波动。

 

3.

如同往常一样，放学后，海梅在学校门口见到了巴特。巴特正倚靠在墙边，一只脚有节奏地敲击着地板。看到他以后，巴特迅速移动到海梅身边，搭上了海梅的肩膀。

“我告诉过你不要——”

“一个吻现在已经不够了。”巴特笑笑，温热的吐息快要喷到海梅的唇边。“你似乎陷入了一种困境？也许我能帮你，顺便我就再也不在学校里用超级速度了，这次是真的。”

“我没有。”海梅铁定心要把这个谎言坚持到底。他把巴特的手从肩上拉下来。

“我在之后的下一节课间又来找你了。”巴特咬唇，眼神直视海梅。“我知道你去厕所了。作为你的男朋友我有义务帮你解决你的问题，并且我也非常享受你的呻——”

海梅伸手捂住了巴特的嘴。对方十分不满地呜呜了几声。

“……很好，让我们一起尝试吧。”

 

4.

“所以——谁来开始？”

海梅与巴特面对面坐在海梅的床上。

之所以是在海梅家，是因为海梅的房间隔音效果非常好，并且为了妹妹米拉格罗的家长会，他的家人今天都出门了。

两人中间是几个安全套，以及一管润滑剂。他们已经对视很久了，双方实践经验都为零(排除卡基达的数据库以及巴特从电视上看到的乱七八糟的知识)

 

“你来吧。”海梅放弃了对视，拿起了润滑剂。“这样浪费时间下去我真怕我家人会回来。”

“你说的没错。不过为什么是我？呃，我是说，也许交配期的你会更享受进攻的姿态？海梅，我想让你快活。”巴特摊手。

“你可能会受伤，巴特。”海梅摇头，把润滑剂递得更近些。

“不，我不会，我有快速痊愈的能力！”巴特靠近海梅大喊，以表达他的不满。“而且你也不会想让我受伤！为什么不试试呢？都到了这一步了。”

海梅被说服了。他早就在梦里想过这般的场景。在每个遗精的梦中，巴特占据了大部分的妄想。虽然梦里的内容正是让他担心会伤到巴特的原因之一。

 

两人躺在床上拥吻了起来。亲吻间隙中，海梅忍不住开口了:“这似乎太快了，前不久我们连深吻都没有……”

“是昨天之前。”巴特纠正道。“我真该谢谢你的交配期，帮我们加快了进展。你知道，我忍受不了一切缓慢的东西。”

“哈哈……这感觉很好。”

“我想在你之后也充当一回进攻方，没问题？”

“当然。”海梅拉近巴特的脸，重新让两人的唇舌交缠。

巴特的舌头像主人一样。多动、快速，这成为了一种优势，能够把人吻得神志不清，仿佛巴特是个接吻高手一般。

海梅爬到了巴特的上方，开始解开巴特的衣服，同时手指注意在各种可能是敏感带的地方揉捏摩擦。

“噢！海梅，好痒！”巴特噗嗤地笑了出来，因刚刚接吻而充盈的唾液从嘴角边溢出。

……看来卡基-达的知识并不能直接转换为实践。

海梅恼火地含住巴特的乳首舔舐，双手除去巴特的腰带。

“啊……这个有点……”笑声转化成了低吟，巴特难耐地扭动身体，他的阴茎已经挺立了起来，前端流出了液体。

“要是有什么不舒服告诉我。”海梅开口，声音比往日嘶哑。他舔了舔唇，做出了一个决定。

“啊！”巴特惊得身体弓起，海梅及时地按住了他。

“冷静点，我怕牙齿会伤到你。”海梅含糊地说道。

“Blue你不必这么做——”巴特用手捂住了自己的脸，实际上透过指缝还是可以把画面看得清清楚楚。巴特有点害羞，但是又无法把自己的视线从这样的场景移开。

“先射过一次会容易很多。”海梅不再继续说话，他再次含住了巴特的阴茎。

“你这样会使我得心脏病……”

巴特的脸红得像个番茄——海梅从没见过这样的巴特，真可爱。

神速者并非浪得虚名，很快，巴特就迎来了他的高潮，海梅来不及躲被射了一脸，他抹抹脸，就打开了润滑剂。

巴特忍不住跳起来念念叨叨:“我很抱歉射……”

这家伙恢复得真快。海梅想到。

“闭嘴然后躺下。”海梅把巴特按在身下，开始对着巴特的股缝抹润滑。

 

时间似乎太久了。

巴特想。

我的屁股都变得黏糊像浆糊了——等等。

巴特想要直起身来看个究竟，又被海梅不容置疑地摁了回去。

很好。我的男朋友温柔体贴，什么都好，就是有时候动作粗鲁。

 

"好了，但这个安全套……"海梅笨拙地撕开包装，手粘上润滑剂以后有点滑，他不能很好地操作。

巴特终于，终于可以直起身来了。他弹起来把安全套夺走，帮海梅套上。他感受到了海梅阴茎的热度与硬度，这让他很激动。

 

“我要进去了。不过为了减少疼痛我们还是采取背后式比较好。”

什么——

“不！我想看着你，我们可以用别的方法。”巴特担心海梅会像之前那样把他摁回床上，于是抢先调换了两人的位置——他坐到了海梅的大腿上，挺立的阴茎弹到海梅的胸腹前。“我想这肯定可以两全其美。”

海梅没再反驳他，也许是忍得太久了。他吻住了巴特，然后托着巴特的大腿贴近自己的阴茎。“巴特，你抬高点。”

“高？没问题……”巴特扭头往后看，抬起了腰，冷不防地被海梅抓着腰按了下去。“呜！”

先前的充分润滑使得海梅的进入很顺利，他轻咬住巴特的脖颈，开始带动身下的节奏。

“啊啊！”巴特感到电流般的快感从后方传来，紧抱住了海梅。

他有点受不了这种快感，想逃，可是重力使他无处可逃，快感的泪水划过脸庞。

“痛？”海梅的声音传来。

“不——啊！很舒服，但是我……呃啊……有点不太习惯……需要适应啊啊……”

深，很深。海梅的阴茎闯进了更敏感的深处，巴特简直快要控制不住他的尖叫。他快要担心海梅的邻居会不会听到了。

“卡基-达的数据库说，需要找到某一处……”海梅加重撞击，想要进入得更深。

“……你是来上实验课的，哈？”巴特此时听到忍不住翻了个白眼，他抓住海梅的肩膀，扭动自己的腰。

“噢！”海梅忍不住呻吟。

“嘿，海梅……我爱你的声音。”巴特得意地哼哼。

“没门，巴特。”海梅笑了，他终于找到了那一点，于是全力进攻那一处。

 

“不……你……”巴特的得意消失了，他尖叫着趴在海梅的肩上，无力挣脱海梅对他大腿的动作。

海梅抓揉着巴特的腿部与臀部，往自己阴茎不断撞击，摩擦前列腺。

“啊啊！”巴特射出来了，与此同时海梅也射到了巴特的体内。

 

两人摘掉海梅阴茎上的安全套，平躺在床上，平复激烈跳动的心跳。

“你还好吗，巴特？”海梅问道。

巴特微笑着贴近海梅，在海梅唇上亲吻。“我当然还好，伙计。我从没感受过这么棒的体验。”

“看来我技术也不算太坏。”

“是的，伙计，你非常棒。我爱上了这种感觉，我想我们可以经常——”

“我们都还没成年，这不太好。”

“噢，别再讨论这个了。伙计，现在该轮到我了。”巴特嘟嘴，坐起身来，双手捏住海梅的脸。

“好，但是你已经准备好了？”海梅费劲地说出完整的话。

“家族传统～”巴特扬起了大大的笑容。然后就低下头用他可媲美世界最高级吻技的舌头缠住了海梅的。

 

海梅从吻中回神过来时，巴特已经脱掉了他身上的所有衣物。

“你用超级速度作弊。”海梅挑眉。

“反正也不需要衣服。”巴特再次吻住了海梅，双手也不停着。

“啊！”海梅感到乳首被狠狠拧了一下，随后是胸腹的肌肉、阴茎、大腿内侧，被依次得到抚慰。“哈……你真的是作弊，巴特！”

“我想你很喜欢。”巴特俯下身，轻轻弹了一下海梅的阴茎。“它很可爱。”

“巴特……”海梅无奈地喘气。

“别这么小气，我夸夸它，它更精神了。”巴特说完，就把海梅的阴茎含入口中。“可能有点大。”巴特发现难以吞下全部，只好含住前端，双手同时揉搓柱身以及两端的睾丸。

“啊……哈……”海梅竭力不要让声音从喉咙中出来。

“哥们，我想听你的声音。”巴特空出一只手，抚摸海梅的脸颊。“求求你了。”

好吧。海梅实在是受不了巴特含着自己的阴茎同时用狗狗眼攻击自己的场景了。

“啊啊！哈啊啊……”海梅觉得自己的脸已经彻底红透了。

“你的呻吟超棒！海梅，海梅——”巴特似乎是奖励般加速了舔舐以及揉捏的速度。海梅只觉得自己的呻吟声越来越急促，最后尖叫伴随着高潮暴露在空气中。

海梅不知要怎么评价用超级速度来做爱的事情了。一开始是正常的速度、正常的快感，随即忽然加速，快感来得猝不及防又连续不断，全身敏感不已，毫无反抗之力。

但是感觉很好。

 

“接下来……”巴特拿起了润滑剂，同时看了看自己的下身。“噢我的这家伙真是太兴奋了。看来他也需要先释放一次。”

“让我来。”海梅直起身来，他的阴茎仍在缓缓恢复精神，他用手掌把自己的与海梅的包裹在一起滑动摩擦。

“也许加点润滑剂会更棒。”巴特把润滑剂抹在两人的阴茎柱身上，气息不稳地说道。

很快，巴特就缴械投降了。而海梅的阴茎才仅仅刚挺立。

“巴特，你……”

“噢别讨论神速者的阴茎问题！”巴特很无奈，他有些泄愤地扑倒海梅，咬上了他的耳后。

“噢！”海梅吃痛地叫道。

“让我们把一切问题抛在脑后，只享受当下。”巴特戴上安全套后就伏在海梅身上，舌头从耳后滑到了背脊，轻咬着。同时左手沾上润滑剂伸进了海梅的股缝。

“你不是想看到我的脸……？”

“我改变主意了。现在我想看到你的臀部。”

“……”海梅感到脸上刚退下的热度卷土重来。

巴特让海梅跪着以便他更好地润滑，于是海梅不得不红着脸照做。

巴特润滑的速度很快，他分心抓揉海梅的臀瓣。“触感真好。”

“……能不能专心点。”海梅快被羞耻心淹没。巴特怎么连做这种事情都不能停下他的嘴！

 

“伙计，我要进去了。”巴特拍了拍海梅的臀部，随即就将前端探进。

“啊……”海梅发出像是叹息般的呻吟。

巴特扶住海梅的腰部，前后挺进，一边问道：“你想要我快些？还是？”

“我只想你住嘴。”海梅闷闷地说道，双手用力抓住了床单。

巴特被海梅的反应逗乐了，他在海梅耳边喷气，海梅忍不住收紧了后面，连带着巴特的阴茎受到了刺激。

巴特忍不住惊呼。“哇噢！伙计你做得真棒，再多来几次？”

海梅实在是忍无可忍，他把巴特的阴茎从自己体内抽离，无视巴特的呼喊（“伙计？”），摁住巴特的后脑，用力地把巴特的嘴往自己唇上砸，一阵铁锈味的吻。

海梅主动结束了这个粗鲁的吻，然后示意巴特继续。“在这种时候你的嘴还是堵上比较可爱。”

“嗷……我……好的。”这下脸红的人变成了巴特。

 

接下来的性爱变得沉默，只有压抑的喘息声与呻吟声。巴特的嘴停下来了，不过取而代之的是不断加速的进出以及在海梅身上各个敏感地带蹂躏的手指。快感不断堆积。

巴特避开卡基-达，在海梅背上咬了一口，射在套里。“我爱你，海梅。”

“我也是。”海梅勉强从快感中挤出声音回应，之后短促地喘了一声也射了出来。

 

5.

“所以，你的下一次交配期是什么时候？”

“……”

 

6.

“不需要交配期我们也可以做爱，不过我希望你对自己仍处于成长期的身体有所考虑。”

“好的，伙计。我猜不做爱时我们可以一起打飞机。”

“……”

 

Fin


End file.
